


非典型课程

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI





	非典型课程

0

雨没有停。  
溅起的雨水难免会跳上鞋面。永梦一手提着东西，收起雨伞的时候刚好踩到屋檐下。抖了抖伞上的雨水，心想要不就直接把它放在门口，这个念头刚冒出来，门就已经被打开。  
“永梦——”  
帕拉德倒是真的乖乖听话待在了家里，此时来给人开门也很迅速。侧身让了永梦进入屋内，咔哒一声之后他接过雨伞放在边上，跟着到了客厅。

目光放在永梦身上慢悠悠地打转，帕拉德要伸手去够人的衣角，对方却已经转过头来看了他一眼。要说什么明显又可捉摸的情绪实在没有，仅仅只是那么看了，但人又生的好。外面下着雨，室内没开灯，模模糊糊半明半暗的，换做是别人，恐怕能从其中抓住丝丝缕缕密如雨幕的风情，还有些许说不清道不明的吸引力。  
但帕拉德镇定自若，对于人类某些隐秘方面的无知占了上风，落下太多课程正要叫老师给补课的孩子此时还脑袋空空。

额头被不轻不重地点了一下，不至于到推动的程度，帕拉德看了看永梦，对方原本还含有一丝戏谑，瞧了他满脸不解之后又变成了无奈。  
“等着，我去洗澡。”  
“好。”  
Bugster眼里的单纯并没有出人意料，反倒是情理之中，脸上就写着我等你这三个大字，活脱脱就像拿了课本正坐在教室里等待老师的小朋友。

颇有些自暴自弃的意思，永梦把手里的东西随便放在了沙发上，也懒得叮嘱帕拉德不要动之类几乎毫无意义的话。哪怕只要他开了口，对方就会乖乖的照做，但是实在没有必要，毕竟一会儿就要把东西拿来用了，这个时候再去把好不容易压下去的羞耻心翻出来太折磨人。  
从卧室里拿了换洗衣服出来，要往浴室走，永梦尽量让自己不去看那个正杵着下巴，还一直盯着他的帕拉德。

01

要怎么才能和亲密的人更进一步？  
这个问题落在哪个人头上答案都是不一样的，但直观地来说，牵手拥抱再亲吻，最后结合，这大概是除了崇尚柏拉图以外的大部分人要给的答案。  
但是如果你要问CR某位医生家的bugster，对方大概会自信满满的回答，玩游戏。  
听了这个回答的法医眼神古怪，挑了挑眉满脸果真如此地看向正假装喝咖啡来掩盖自己尴尬的宝生医生。  
没人有立场接话，当事的两个一个沉默不语，另一个全然不知。

当时没有得到准确的回答，可不代表回家之后帕拉德不会问。永梦看他认真，也不好意思说自己也不知道，只能安抚性地拍拍小朋友凑上前来的头，说要等有空闲时间才能给出答案。  
这么一等，就等到了半个月之后的周末。

02

拿着东西把帕拉德领进卧室的永梦还在想要不要后悔，可看他满是期待就又觉得做一下不是什么难以接受的事情。

手只是轻巧的捏住了领口，把bugster往床上带。一手已经撑住柔软的床铺时永梦才缩短了距离，那原本捉着衣领的另一只贴着表皮绕到了后颈处，凑上去吻住了帕拉德。  
“把嘴张开一点，帕拉德。”  
舌尖先是在唇肉上舔过，又轻轻吸吮，那指腹暧昧的在皮肤上缓慢地擦，帕拉德听话的张开嘴，柔柔软软的就进了他的口腔。  
仅仅只是勾起对方的缠作一处，缓慢地将气息挤出，舌尖上挑的时候湿而滑，如同在舔即将融化的冰淇淋，细细扫过深处，退出的时候再给一个浅尝辄止的吻。

身体后倾的时候被追上，永梦把眼里突然出现兴味的帕拉德推开，拿起枕头又找了个舒服的姿势靠着，不紧不慢地就要解开原本就松松垮垮的衣服。  
“永梦…？”  
这一开口，人的眼神就飘过来了，几分慵懒和帕拉德无法描述出来的东西，生出了小勾子似的，又像轻软的羽毛。可终于等他要抓住那似有若无的感受时，永梦已经不再看他。  
双颊透出不太明显的红色，方才刚被润泽过的双唇看得见水光，永梦脱下衣服的时候不经意地伸出舌头再次撩过，帕拉德不清楚是什么地方蓦地收紧，迫使他倾身上前。

要怎么做？

勾着完全不得要领的bugster的脖子，永梦没有推拒这个已经送到嘴边的吻。只是他完全没想过，帕拉德居然学得如此之快，就好像刚才乖巧顺从又有些呆愣的不是他一般。暂且没有多少经验的永梦只是顺着感觉去做的，可帕拉德却迅速地从中抓到了一丝诀窍，那个架势甚至就像不想给自家宿主半分喘息的时间。  
舌头直直的插入口腔，仿着刚才的，紧紧地缠，深深地吸，把那些来不及吐出的热息全都挤到空气里。

永梦觉得鼻尖发烫，舌根发麻。说不清什么原因，大概还有些缺氧，他调整不好呼吸，谈不上难受的晕眩让他忽略了唾液滑过的感觉。抬手推了推好像还亲不够的帕拉德，永梦在他退出的时候气息紊乱，身体甚至在微微打颤。  
缓过神来再看帕拉德那张脸，从未见过的茫然无措，还有对自己现状的无知，全都揉在了一团。他不明白，有什么意义，他对此没有概念，无从下手。  
对他有意义的，仅仅是永梦而已。

原本清澈明晰的双眼有些无法聚焦，因为染了热度而泛红的眼角，正在开合的双唇，被他吸吮过变得湿润，就像轻轻一触就会破。还有从喉咙里挤出的声音，推拒肩膀的手，喘息，颤抖。  
他的词汇库无法描述此刻对方的状态，但第一次在他面前展现的模样，这就是意义。

“永梦，这里，怎么硬了？”  
帕拉德说的哪里是个正常男人都该心知肚明，永梦心里抹了一把脸，听他的语气总有一种自己是个拐了单纯小朋友回家上床的坏人。太长时间没有好好解决的性欲他直到刚才为止，都没有刻意去压制，所以经过了亲亲蹭蹭，比以往要精神一点根本没什么值得奇怪的，可他就是觉得欲哭无泪。  
要怎么回答，他不知道，怎么可能会有人类在和bugster已经滚作一团的时候还给他科普人类的生理知识的。但是好像也不会有人和自己的bugster发展成这种关系。永梦心乱如麻，把一脸好奇的帕拉德推远了点，自己也往后缩了缩。

“因为，帕拉德…才会这样。”  
大概组织了措辞，永梦只能这么回答，他完全不想去细细地解释，这一旦起了头就没完没了了。  
“永梦会难受吗？”  
帕拉德继续说话，那模样看上去有些天真，无辜里还夹着担心。永梦真的很想把他的眼睛蒙上，不然真的会有一种自己在干坏事的感觉。  
“……”

可事已至此，临头一刀必须要受着。

为了确认自己即将要做的事情不会是无用功，永梦的手搭上帕拉德的肩膀，毫不避讳地就贴上了他双腿间，轻轻摩挲着，说话时笑声里有揶揄。  
“什么啊…这不是有乖乖的站起来吗？”  
掌下的东西微微跳动，不知道是不是错觉，永梦感觉帕拉德的身体也抖了两下。随后，他在bugster脸上留下一个吻，凑过去和他咬耳朵。  
“好好的看着我，我叫你的时候再动，明白了吗？”  
帕拉德当然会听话，点了点头就看着人靠了回去，那只手伸到旁边一捞，拿到的东西被打开，软滑黏腻的东西盖在了指腹上。

根本已经顾不上自己双腿大开的模样是否难堪了，永梦的手沾着东西，贴上后穴的时候身体颤抖。  
“哈……”  
吐了一口气，尽量的放松身体以便手指的进入，哪怕这样也不能让他轻松多少。把羞耻心丢在一边的永梦也懒得刻意管住自己的嘴，任由喘息溢出。  
第二根跟着进去的时候，先前已经有些化开的润滑剂让他更容易深入。帕拉德的眼神没有丝毫遮遮掩掩，就这么光明正大的，赤裸裸的盯着他正吞吐着手指的后穴。

永梦想忽略掉自己的感受和那个视线。不小心碰上的地方正带给他连绵不绝的酥麻，而被帕拉德看着的事实让他的身体诚实的兴奋了许多。  
分身已经彻底硬了，又烫又热却不知道究竟是哪个地方在微微抽动。永梦的腰肢发软，情欲如同山巅崩塌的雪，来的迅速而猛烈，再多一分就会把理智淹没。

将三指抽出，永梦给了自己几秒缓冲的时间，顺道看了一眼有些失了神似的帕拉德。Bugster能察觉到他的目光，于是理所当然的对上去，然后就见人拿了别的东西在手上。  
粉色的一个小东西，细长的线接着遥控器。永梦在浴室就已经消过毒，只是真的要自己用起来，终究感受还是不同。  
“那是什么，永梦？”  
“……玩具。”

撑起腰把冰冰凉凉的东西往体内推，手指跟着进去，然后在到了某个地方的时候不再深入，缓慢地退了出来。打开最低档的震动，永梦颤抖着手抚上自己的性器，自慰的同时呻吟也高高低低地从嘴边溢出。

“帕拉德…哈…啊……”  
视线有些模糊，永梦难以自抑地看向帕拉德，bugster还记得他刚才说的话，于是乖乖的贴身上前，然后被他一把按在了床上。身体的力量正在流失，永梦骑坐在帕拉德身上，弯腰下去蹭他，腰肢扭动。握着分身的手脱了力有些无法更好的带来刺激，他双眼含泪，忍不住磨起了和帕拉德接触的地方。

“哈…哈……”  
“…帕拉德…啊……好舒服…”

不知道哪来的想法，帕拉德听着耳边的声音，心跳得很快，于是他伸手去摸了正待在永梦体内那个玩具的遥控器，也不知道到底是什么，直接按下了最高档。  
原本细不可闻的震动声此时变得有些可以被捕捉到，巨大的快感撞向后脑，永梦的声音拔高，直接在帕拉德怀里颤抖着射了出来。

“永梦？”  
牵起正覆在胸口的手，帕拉德数了几秒，然后下巴上被轻轻咬了一口，就好像是在报复他刚才的所作所为，却又显得有些无力。  
“帕拉德…帮我…把这个东西拿出来。”  
声线不稳，声音有些断断续续的，永梦自己做不到，只好开口叫了帕拉德，然后他就感觉那几乎要把他弄到麻木的震动正在往外滑，不过一会儿就彻底分离。  
被放在一边的跳蛋并没有停止运作，它仍旧在维持着刚才在永梦体内所做的事情。

“这样好一点了吗？”  
“…嗯。”  
还没有完全褪去的快感正在体内作祟，但比之前要温和得多。永梦抓回了点力气，撑着起身，顺手还把帕拉德也带了起来。

接过那双手，引着帕拉德放在自己腰上，永梦看着那双眼睛，终于没有那么心烦意乱。  
“吻我吧，哪里都可以，随帕拉德喜欢。”  
手指无意识地在腰窝和股沟附近来回游走，帕拉德先是亲了那双唇，然后跟着自己的想法接着往下，细碎的吻上颈侧，时断时续的吻到喉结，然后是肩膀、锁骨。  
这样的密集，就算想避开敏感处也难，永梦有些难耐的蜷起身体，帕拉德却小心翼翼地停了动作。  
“不舒服吗，永梦？”  
“没有…你做的很好，继续吧。”

话音一落，皮肤上柔软的触感便接连传来，挺立的乳肉也被帕拉德囊括在需要去触碰的范围内。  
细微的酥麻和痒一阵又一阵，永梦的手插进帕拉德发间，轻声喘着气。

“碰这里的话，永梦会觉得舒服吧？”  
抬头寻求答案的时候帕拉德见永梦点头，作为回答的一声嗯因为他的手环住了湿漉漉的柱身而骤然变调。学着刚才宿主做的方式，帕拉德的指腹一遍遍擦过顶端的小口，滑到底端的时候也没有忘记照顾囊袋。

耳边塞满了动情的喘息，掌下的身体正在颤抖，背上也环上了一双手。  
心跳是谁的，这个时候不再重要了。

“然后呢，我该怎么做？”  
又射了一次，永梦被帕拉德抱住，虽然知道对方是无意的，但贴得这么近说话，音量还体贴地下压，还是让他觉得心头一颤。  
拉着帕拉德已经被他搞得湿漉漉的右手，直接引到了双腿中间，永梦因为不一样的温度而禁不住想要后退，却生生被他自己克制住了。  
“能摸到吗…刚才你看着我碰的地方。”  
那只手听话的开始摸索，在碰到穴口的时候停下。  
“把手指插进去。”  
刚才已经被玩得差不多的后穴轻而易举地就把第一根手指吞了进去，甚至因为一直接连不断的快感而轻微蠕动着，不停地把外来物往深处吸。

“对…就是…这样，一根一根的…放进去…”  
深入体内的手指像是不满被拥簇，动作并不粗鲁，却像极了刻意在抠挖。永梦被帕拉德误打误撞地碰上那一点时没能收住拔高的呻吟，他毫无防备，可已经明白这是舒服表现的bugster已经塞进了第三根手指，不断碾过那个地方。

“帕拉德…啊…”  
“永梦被这么碰的时候会很舒服吧？”  
“嗯……”  
仅仅是听见了不知道一声算不算回答的闷哼，帕拉德就凑上去把之前的吻复制了一遍。他不知道人类接吻的时候习惯闭上眼睛，就这么看着永梦，眼角那一抹颜色在已经是十分动情的此刻看上去有些艳丽。

“永梦…”  
他不知道自己为何会入迷。

第三次。  
永梦感觉体力已经泄了一大半，只能彻底靠着帕拉德才能支持自己的身体。可是这样并不算完，他还没有做到最后。

“帕拉德，把衣服脱了…”  
“好。”  
握着帕拉德的分身，永梦稍微挺起腰，试探了一下位置之后将其对准了穴口。  
因为没办法很好地控制身体的缘故，契合来得比预想中的快，全都托了现在这个姿势的福。几乎可以在脑子里再现那根东西的形状，永梦缓了一会儿，等到身体轻微的抽动不再那么明显的时候才舒了一口气。

尝试着抬起身体，原本没有那么尖锐的快感在坐下去的一瞬间扑了上来。高潮过数次的身体根本经不起这样的刺激，永梦能确切的感受到身体的痉挛，累积过多的快乐拖着他，似乎有了千斤重。

“帕拉德…知道该怎么做了吗……？”  
“明白了。”  
这段对话简短，但是足够双方掌握目前的情况。那双手贴上臀肉并且开始微微用力的时候永梦放松了身体，任由帕拉德摆弄。  
柔软的内侧足够热情，并且毫不掩饰对于交合的期待，从敏感点压过的时候还会细密的抖，然后层层叠叠地黏上来，迫不及待地想要被浇灌。  
与平时有异的肤色是热潮和情欲滚过最直观的表象，淡淡的粉在部分从未见过光的皮肤上看着尤其明显。

永梦的声音已经哑的他自己都认不出了，帕拉德再次用吻封住他的呻吟时，已经有些稀薄的液体落在彼此身上。


End file.
